


Одеяло

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Бездна (сборник драбблов по Dishonored) [10]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meme, Post-Canon, почти однострочник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Дауд и его любовь к нормальным кроватям.





	Одеяло

**Author's Note:**

> au, где Дауд имеет наглость захаживать в Башню в постканоне

Корво над ним был лихорадочно горячим, он свежо пах мылом, длинные волосы были собраны в неаккуратный пучок, за которой было не так уж и удобно хвататься пальцами. Так что Дауд хватался пальцами за одеяло.

Одеяло было мягким. Оно тоже свежо пахло каким-то порошком. Дауд лежал, подставлялся под ленивые ласковые прикосновения, и гладил едва заметными движениями покрывало.

Мягкая подушка под затылком, если честно, была сейчас приятнее, чем теплые губы Корво на скуле, но если Дауд признается в этом вслух, его, возможно, вышвырнут.

— Подожди, — прошептал он лениво через пару минут возни, и Корво, не отстраняясь, спросил, в чем дело. — Давай спать? Просто спать?

Корво отстранился и уставился на него недовольно и нехорошо. Прищурился. Дауд вздохнул.

— Корво, у меня никогда не было такой охренительной кровати, я серьезно.

Корво фыркнул, потом опомнился и принял вид оскорбленной невинности.


End file.
